Krueger flaps are devices fitted typically to the leading edge of an aircraft wing to increase lift generated by the wing. For example, Krueger flaps may fold out from underneath the leading edge of the wing. In certain aircrafts, engines may also be fitted underneath the aircraft wing. Krueger flaps fitted to the wing may thus not extend the entire length of the wing and may need to avoid contacting the engines when folding out.